


BCAM

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: Un étudiant timide, un mécanicien BCAM, des frères influents et une colline une nuit étoilée... Ou comment Dean et Castiel se sont rencontrés et sont devenus amis. Et plus, si affinités.





	BCAM

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir), mes lapins!   
> Je débarque fraîchement de FF.net, j'avais envoyé une demande d'adhésion à AO3 et j'avais la réponse depuis le 7 mars... Douée comme je le suis, je ne l'avais pas vue alors je poste mon premier OS seulement maintenant. 
> 
> Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, il s'agit ici d'un Destiel.   
> Je suis désolée si jamais il y a des fautes, des répétitions, de mauvaises conjugaisons... J'ai corrigé au maximum mais ce n'est jamais parfait! :p  
> J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me le dire! :3
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :3

-Aller Cass, viens ! Je te promets : dès que tu en as marre, tu peux rentrer chez toi, mais viens au moins boire un verre avec moi !

Le dénommé Cass regardait son interlocuteur d'un regard las. Généralement, le vendredi soir, le jeune homme préférait lire un bon livre, ou regarder un film dans sa chambre, profitant de l'absence de ses deux frères pour être au calme. Mais le regard de chiot que son meilleur ami lui lançait le fit accepter, exceptionnellement, de sortir. Il prit alors son porte-feuille, attrapa ses clé et sa veste et suivit son meilleur ami.

Samuel Winchester, « Sam » pour les intimes, tenait vraiment à ce que Cass, de son nom complet Castiel, vienne avec lui pour boire ce verre. Il était habitué à ce que son ami préfère rester au calme chez lui, à lire ou à étudier-ce qui revenait souvent au même, au vu des lectures de « détente » de Cass. Mais ce soir-là, Sam voulait que son meilleur ami profite des joies étudiantes et vienne avec lui se balader sur le campus. Lorsque finalement, après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à essayer de convaincre Castiel, ce dernier sortit de sa chambre et ferma son appartement, Sam se retint de sautiller sur place. Il avait 19 ans, tout de même. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sam, et prirent la direction du campus de leur université.

Ils étudiaient tous les deux à Stanford. Sam étudiait le droit et Castiel étudiait dans le social. Tous deux visaient des études longues et travaillaient dur pour atteindre leurs objectifs. C'est de cette manière qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. En début d'année, Sam se rendait à la bibliothèque pour travailler son premier examen de droit. Ce jour-là, la bibliothèque était pleine à craquer et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir à la seule table possédant encore un peu de place et surtout une chaise de libre. Il se retrouva donc assit face à Castiel. Au premier abord, le jeune homme semblait très timide, n'osant pas lever ses yeux de ses fiches pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Ce fut Sam qui fit le premier pas, en tendant sa main au jeune homme, lui donnant, tant qu'il y était, son prénom et sa filière. Castiel serra sa main en retour et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Cass put rejoindre le groupe d'amis de Sam, composé de Jessica, la petite-amie du garçon et étudiante en économie, Kevin, étudiant en business international et de Meg, étudiante en économie elle aussi.

Cass s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec tout ce monde. Sam et lui se rapprochèrent énormément et aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes hommes étaient fiers de pouvoir se dire « meilleurs amis ». Et c'était pour cette raison que Sam avait proposé cette soirée à Castiel, et que celui ne put se résoudre à refuser.

Sam les conduisit jusqu'à un petit bar, où il avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il sortait. Les deux garçons entrèrent et allèrent s'installer à une table de libre. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons puis commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Une fois la moitié de leurs verres avalées, Sam ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à son ami.

-Alors, Cass, dis-moi tout. Comment ça se basse avec Benny ?

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu cette soirée pour me parler de lui ?

-Pas spécialement de lui, mais ça fait cinq minutes qu'on ne se dit plus rien alors je cherche un nouveau sujet et quoi de mieux que de parler de toi, Castiel Novak, jeune auteur timide et incompris, se faisant draguer par un des gars les plus sexy de la fac ?

-Jess n'aimerait pas ce que tu viens de dire, rétorqua Castiel, un sourire dans la voix

-C'est elle qui le dit. Mais ne détourne pas mon attention de ma question originelle : comment ça se passe ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa son regard sur ses mains tenant son verre. Il semblait réfléchir à ses mots.

-Il ne se passe rien de plus que la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qui me bloque, Sam. Benny est très séduisant, il est super sympa, très attentionné. On a énormément de points communs et de sujets de conversation, mais... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec lui.

-Tu t'es déjà imaginé quelque chose de plus intime avec lui ? Lui demanda son ami

-Saaaaaam... Geignit Castiel

-Quoi ? C'est normal de t'imaginer des choses avec un type canon, à ton âge. T'as 20 ans mec ! C'est logique.

Castiel cacha son visage dans ses mains et souffla longuement. Sam se mit à rire et les deux garçons changèrent de sujet, au grand soulagement du principal concerné. Ils parlèrent de leurs partiels qui, mine de rien, approchaient grandement. Dans moins de deux semaines, les deux étudiants seront enfermés dans une immense salle, à répondre à diverses questions et à tenter de commenter différents textes. Leur discussion fut interrompue par Sam qui, en observant autour de lui, stoppa son regard sur un jeune homme, attablé au bar. L'étudiant s'excusa auprès de Castiel, se leva et alla rejoindre le garçon. Castiel ne quitta pas son ami du regard et fut surpris de la voir revenir avec son interlocuteur.

-Cass, commença Sam, je te présente Dean, mon frère. Dean, Cass.

-Le fameux ? Répondit le dit Dean.

Le frère de Sam était... Très séduisant, se dit Castiel. Il était plus petit que son petit frère- chose assez facile, en même temps. Il portait une chemise et une veste en cuir et un jean qui le mettait beaucoup trop en valeur. Ses yeux verts captèrent le regard de Castiel, et se fut uniquement lorsque Sam proposa à son frère de s'asseoir que Cass put lâcher les yeux du jeune homme. Les deux frères s'assirent en face de Castiel. Dean appela la serveuse, et commanda un verre. Il en profita pour payer un nouveau verre aux deux autres garçons. Lorsque les nouveaux verres furent servis, un silence s'installa entre les trois garçons. Castiel n'osait pas commencer à parler- merci sa timidité maladive. Finalement, ce fut Dean qui prit la parole et qui s'adressa, bien entendu, au grand timide.

-Alors, Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Stanford ? Et surtout, comment as-tu rencontré mon asperge de frère ?

-Hé, répondit le jeune homme

Je hum... Je suis en sciences humaines. Et hum... Je... Sam et moi, nous sommes rencontrés à la bibliothèque. Et je ne le supporte pas, c'est plutôt l'inverse même.

-Haa ! Tu serais donc plus diabolique que ce que ton visage d'ange ne montre ?

Les joues de Castiel se tintèrent de rouge, ce qui fit pouffer son interlocuteur. Sam vint aider son ami, en proposant un nouveau sujet de discussion à son frère.

-Et toi, vieux frère, comment ça se passe au garage ? Bobby t'a fait souffrir à quel point pour ton retard de ce matin ?

-Il m'a légèrement menacé d'un grand coup de pied au derrière si j'osai arriver une nouvelle fois en retard, répondit son frère, avalant une autre gorgée de sa boisson, mais il m'aime bien trop pour me virer.

-Tu travailles dans un garage ? Demanda Castiel, sortant de son mutisme et semblant, tout à coup, s'intéresser à la discussion.

-Yep, mécano débutant ! Je travaille à la sortie de la ville, dans le garage de Bobby. Un vrai père spirituel. Pourquoi cette question, Angel, tu aimes bien les travailleurs manuels ?

-Désolé de te le dire, cher frère, mais Castiel ici présent est déjà casé. Alors tes hormones vont aller jouer avec un autre jeune homme.

-Merde alors... Souffla Dean, pour une fois que je trouve un jeune étudiant hyper sexy... Je suis triste... Tu n'aurais pas un frère à me présenter Cass ? À moins que ces yeux bleus ne soient pas héréditaires...

-J'ai hum... J'ai deux frères, mais je hum... Ils sont plus... Hétéro que gay, en fait...

Dean se mit à rire face à la réponse du jeune homme. Il le trouvait véritablement canon. Il avait des yeux bleus à s'en damner et un visage... Bordel, mais pourquoi tous les gars mignons ET sexy- une chose assez rare, de nos jours, devaient toujours être casés ? Dean souffla, et termina son verre. Lorsque 22h sonnèrent, Castiel demanda à Sam si ça ne le dérangeait pas de le ramener chez lui. Les deux étudiants se levèrent et sortirent du bar, accompagnés par Dean. L'aîné des trois salua Castiel et se dirigea vers sa voiture, pendant que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sam. Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Castiel, après avoir remercié Sam pour cette soirée, se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se changea, après une bonne douche bien chaude, attrapa ses cours, afin de les relire et s'installa dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Castiel sortait de son cours de sciences sociales, lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin, Dean. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec le doyen de l'université. Castiel se dirigea vers son casier, et déposa ses affaires de cours, et attrapa ses fiches de révisions. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il sursauta à la vue du frère de Sam.

-Salut Cass, lui dit ce dernier, comment va ?

-Bonjour Dean, lui répondit l'étudiant, très bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Super, alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Je hum... Je sors de cours. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas travailler ?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec le doyen pour parler de Sam. Et du coup, je ne suis pas allé bosser aujourd'hui.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le parking. Une fois dehors, Castiel salua Dean et prit la direction de chez lui. Le mécanicien le retint par le bras et lui proposa de le déposer chez lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne mors pas, je ne conduit pas trop vite et Baby est hyper sécurisée.

-Baby ? Demanda Castiel, un sourcil de haussé.

-Ouais. Ma voiture. Une bombe, tu vas voir.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le parking et s'arrêtèrent devant la dite voiture. Castiel en resta sans voix. Dean avait bien raison : sa voiture était magnifique. Sa carrosserie brillait au soleil, signe que propriétaire s'en occupait très bien. Dean fit signe à Castiel de monter. Une fois des deux hommes à l'intérieur, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de demander au mécanicien de quel modèle il s'agissait.

-Haaa, souffla-t-il, tu me déçois Cass. Bon en même temps, intelligent, sexy... Je ne pouvais pas trop en demander non plus. C'est une Chevrolet Impala 1967. Un bijou. Un vrai.

-Tu l'as achetée quand ?

-Je l'ai récupérée de mon père, lui répondit le garçon.

Castiel n'osait pas continuer la discussion. Il connaissait un peu l'histoire de la famille winchester : Sam lui avait donné quelques informations, mais Castiel n'osait pas trop en demander plus. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le jeune homme s'installa mieux sur son siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes de conduite, Dean lui demanda dans quelle direction il devait maintenant aller. « J'ai jamais mis les pieds chez toi, Cass, alors un coup de main est le bienvenu ! ». Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se garèrent devant la maison que Castiel partageait avec ses frères. Il sortit de la voiture, imité par Dean.

-Tu veux... Hum... Tu veux peut-être venir boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa le jeune étudiant.

Dean opina, verrouilla sa voiture et suivit Castiel. Ce dernier sortit ses clé et ouvrit la porte. Il la tint ouverte le temps que Dean entre puis il la ferma. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, et indiqua un fauteuil à Dean. « Tu peux y poser ta veste, si tu veux. » Puis l'étudiant alla dans la cuisine.

-Je peux te proposer... De l'eau, du jus d'orange ou du café. Peut-être du thé aussi. Et sinon, dit-il en revenant, il doit y avoir une bouteille de vodka dans la chambre d'un de mes frères. Mais il est peut-être un peu tôt pour boire. Enfin, c'est toi qui v-

-Je vais prendre du jus d'orange, l'interrompit Dean, et détend toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Désolé, fit Castiel en revenant de la cuisine, un verre de jus d'orange dans la main, je me doute que tu ne vas pas me manger, mais... Disons que je ne contrôle pas vraiment ma timidité.

Dean avala une gorgée de son verre, tout en fixant l'étudiant assis face à lui. Castiel avait les joues légèrement roses, ce que Dean trouva « irrésistiblement irrésistible ». Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence se fit soudain plus lourd et Dean fut forcé de dire quelque chose.

-Alors, tu es dans le social, commença-t-il, une raison particulière à ce choix d'orientation ?

-Je hum... Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un métier au contact des autres. Pouvoir aider des gens. Mais quand on est aussi timide que moi, c'est-à-dire qu'on peut aller jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir décrocher un mot pendant toute une journée, certains métiers à contact- quasi tous, en fait, sont vite éliminés de la liste. Mais comme cette idée me restait en tête, j'ai choisi cette filière. On verra bien où ça va me mener.

-Timide au point de ne rien pouvoir dire pendant une journée ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sam est pote avec toi.

L'étudiant le regarda, une interrogation dans les yeux.

-Passe ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec moi, tu comprendras. Je parle tout le temps, souvent pour rien dire d'ailleurs. Et je suis le genre de gars qui s'excite pour un oui, pour un non. Tu es tout mon contraire. Dans le bon sens du terme, hein !

Castiel sourit à son interlocuteur. Après une bonne demi-heure, la porte de l'appartement fut ouverte par deux jeunes hommes, sacs à l'épaule. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils tombèrent sur Castiel et Dean, en grande discussion. Discussion tellement prenante que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas remarqué les deux nouveaux venus.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est logique. Ron, c'est Dumbledore jeune !

-Mais non, répliqua l'étudiant, Dumbledore est gay et n'a eut qu'un seul amour dans sa vie. Ron se marie avec Hermione. Donc ce n'est pas vrai !

-Mouais... Bah pour moi, c'est vrai.

-On vous dérange ?

Castiel et son invité tournèrent leurs regards vers les deux nouveaux venus. Castiel leur fit un petit sourire et se leva.

-Tiens ! Gab', Balth', je vous présente Dean, le frère de Sam. Dean, je te présente mes deux frères, Balthazar et Gabriel.

-Salut Dean, commença Gabriel, qu'est-ce que toi et Cassie faites chez nous ? Et surtout dans le salon ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton nouveau délire Cass. On a des règles, enfin, petit frère. Le sexe, c'est dans la chambre.

Castiel devint aussi rouge qu'il fit concurrence au t-shirt qu'il portait. Dean, lui, s'amusa de la réaction de l'étudiant. Il se leva à son tour, et tendit sa main aux deux frères.

-Nan, Cass et moi débattions sur une théorie Harry Potter. Très loin de ce que je peux appeler du sexe. Mais je ne te juge pas, je viens juste d'être présenté à toi. Chacun son délire.

Balthazar rigola, et serra la main de Dean. Gabriel fit une moue, et alla se planquer dans sa chambre, en beuglant qu'il était « contre cette nouvelle amitié, Cassie. Et si t'es mon frère, et que tu m'aimes, tu viendras me faire un câlin ! » avant de claquer la porte. Castiel se retourna vers son « ami »- il ne pensait pas que sa relation avec le jeune homme en était déjà là, et s'excusa de l'attitude de son aîné. Il raccompagna ensuite Dean jusqu'à sa voiture. Dean salua Castiel avant de monter dans sa Chevrolet et pris la direction de son appartement.

De retour dans son salon, Castiel fit face à ses deux frères- Gabriel ne boudant plus, et dut subir, toute la soirée, les blagues de ces deux derniers.  
Une semaine passa. Le mardi soir, Sam appela Castiel et lui proposa de venir passer le mercredi après-midi chez lui, pour réviser leurs examens qui approchaient. Castiel opina et dit à son ami qu'il apporterait des boissons. Le lendemain, après avoir passé une matinée ennuyeuse à souhait, Castiel rentra chez lui, attrapa son classeur de fiches et se rendit chez son ami, le jus de fruits dans son sac. À son arrivé, Sam était en train de débarrasser la table du salon, pour permettre aux deux étudiants de se poser et de réviser dans le calme. Castiel posa son sac sur une chaise et en sortit les bouteilles. Sam alla à la cuisine et ramena deux verres, ainsi que quelques snacks, si jamais un petit creux pointait le bout de son nez. Pendant que Castiel s'installait, le jeune Winchester alluma sa chaîne stéréo, et mit un peu de musique calme, pour accompagner leurs révisions. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Sam releva ses yeux de sa feuille, attrapa un verre et se servit à boire. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son ami, toujours plongé dans ses fiches.

-Cass, sérieusement mec, comment tu fais pour rester concentré aussi longtemps sur quelque chose ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, même moi, je dois relever les yeux de mes cours à un moment et faire une pause sinon je risque de perdre ma connexion neuronale.

-Ce serait embêtant, lui répondit son ami, un sourire dans la voix, et pour te répondre, ça ne me dérange pas de réviser pendant des heures. Je suis au calme, personne à qui parler... C'est un peu comme le paradis pour moi. Surtout si tu nous mets de la musique classique en arrière plan. Mais puisque tu m'y fais penser, j'ai besoin d'une pause en fait.

L'étudiant posa ses cours sur la table, en faisant attention à ne pas mélanger ses cours déjà lus et ceux non lus, et prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais se lever et marcher un peu fut agréable. Son dos tirait légèrement. Castiel ferma la porte de la salle de bains, s'étira un peu, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et fit sa petite affaire. Une fois ses mains propres et sèches, il sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec l'aîné Winchester. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de dévisager l'étudiant.

-Cass ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bains ?

-J'utilise tes toilettes, Dean. Pourquoi ?

-Heu... T'en as pas chez toi ?

-Si, mais je n'allais pas courir jusque chez-moi alors que je n'avais que ton salon et ton couloir à traverser.

Le Winchester le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de la présence de l'étudiant chez lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent de place, et Castiel se dirigea vers le salon. Il reprit sa place et recommença sa lecture de cours. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean entra dans le salon et se figea face aux deux étudiants révisant. Sam salua son frère puis se concentra à nouveau sur ses cours. Les deux neurones de Dean se connectèrent et le mécano comprit pourquoi il avait trouvé Castiel dans sa salle de bains. Il souffla, alla à la cuisine pour prendre un verre et alla s'asseoir avec les deux étudiants. Sam releva la tête de ses cours et parla un peu avec son frère. Castiel tenta de rester concentré sur son cours, mais les deux hommes à côté de lui étaient une distraction fort plaisante.

-Bobby s'est blessé aujourd'hui, expliqua Dean à son frère, j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital ce matin et j'ai fini le boulot de la journée. Du coup, je pensais aller le saluer ce soir, mais il m'a hurlé dessus et m'a dit de rentrer me reposer, qu'il ne voulait pas me voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Et que, si jamais j'osai m'approcher de sa chambre, blessé ou pas blessé, il viendrait m'en coller une. Du coup, j'ai préféré rentrer.

-Je peux comprendre, continua Sam, Bobby peut faire très peur, si on se frotte à lui... Enfin bref, Cass, tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? Il est déjà tard, tu pourrais rester dormir aussi, si tu veux !

Castiel regarda son ami. Il lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais Dean l'interrompit en lui disant qu'il ne s'imposait pas et qu'on contraire, « les amis de mon petit Samuel sont mes amis. Et sont les bienvenus. Et puis ce n'est pas une pizza qui va te tuer, je me trompe ? ». Castiel hocha alors la tête. Dean se leva, attrapa un prospectus près de la télé et la tendit aux étudiants. Ils passèrent leur commande, après que Sam ait finalement décidé entre la extra légumes ou la végé-extra-cheese.

En attendant que les pizzas arrivent, les deux étudiantes rangèrent leurs affaires, pendant que Dean faisait le tour de sa collection de DVD pour en trouver un à regarder. Il proposa aux deux jeunes gens « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ou Star Wars ? ». Sam, qui avait vu ces films tellement de fois qu'il devait connaître toutes les répliques (merci grand frère), se retourna vers Castiel et lui demanda ce qu'il préférait. Le jeune homme hésita avant de dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu aucun des deux films. Dean en aurait lâché son verre, si ce dernier avait été dans sa main. Il resta figé sur place, regardant avec insistance l'étudiant.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir et commença à se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, le mécano s'approcha de Castiel, posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et... Se mit à le secouer comme un pommier, en lui demandant comment c'était possible qu'il n'ait jamais vu un seul film de ces deux sagas. Sam éclata de rire face au regard médusé de Castiel, puis le cadet Winchester sauva son ami d'une potentielle mort par secouement (Si si ! Si c'est Dean qui vous secoue, c'est possible ! Parole de Winchester!). La sonnette de la maison se fit entendre, alors Sam alla récupérer et payer les pizzas. Pendant ce temps, Dean tendit les coffrets DVD à Castiel, en lui demandant de lire rapidement le résumé et de choisir ce qui lui disait le plus. Lorsque Sam revint dans le salon, il vu le menu du « Seigneur des Anneaux » à la télé.

Il posa les pizzas sur la table, alla dans la cuisine pour prendre assiettes et couverts, et retourna dans le salon. Les pizzas coupées et servies, le film fut lancé. Et un long silence suivit son début. Castiel était véritablement concentré sur le déroulement de l'histoire qu'il en oublia de finir sa part. Dean voulut rire, mais un regard noir venant de son cadet le fit se retenir, avec beaucoup de difficultés. À la fin du film, l'esprit de Castiel revint lentement dans son corps. Il secoua lentement sa tête et se redressa.

-Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je me suis plongé à ce point dans un film. C'était étrange...

-Étrange bien ou étrange mal ? Demanda l'aîné Winchester

-Étrange bien, je dirais...

-Eh bien, au moins, on a une bonne raison pour t'inviter à nouveau ! Rigola Dean

Castiel lui rendit son sourire et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la télé. Elle affichait 22h30. Le jeune homme se leva, déposa son assiette sur la table et attrapa son sac. Il se retourna et salua les deux frères. Sam se leva, et lui demanda pourquoi il partait.

-J'ai laissé mes affaires chez moi, je préfère rentrer. Et puis il n'est pas si tard, j'ai le temps de rentrer.

-Comme tu veux...

Les deux frères raccompagnèrent l'étudiant jusqu'à leur porte, le saluèrent et partirent débarrasser leur salon. Tous les deux étaient dans la cuisine lorsque Sam posa une question à son frère.

-Alors, tu penses quoi de Cass ?

-Il est sympa. Timide mais plutôt sympa.

-Et... C'est tout ? Lui demanda le cadet.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise que je trouve ton meilleur ami hyper sexy, canon, attirant ? Oui, il l'est, mais je sais que Benny a des vues sur lui, je ne vais pas aller « voler » le mec de mon meilleur pote.

-Cass et lui sont pas ensemble, si c'est ce qui te rebute. Et puis, Cass ne sait pas encore s'il veut véritablement d'un quelque chose avec Benny. Et, à choisir, termina Sam en quittant la cuisine, je préfère savoir Cass avec toi plutôt qu'avec ton ancien plan cul, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Sur ces mots, Sam quitta la cuisine et alla se coucher, laissant son frère seul dans la cuisine. Ce dernier termina la vaisselle puis alla dans sa chambre, après avoir éteint les lampes de toute la maison.

Cette nuit là, ni Cass ni Dean ne dormirent bien. Le premier n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux pour une raison simple : il était attiré par le frère de son meilleur ami. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Benny. Et Castiel se sentait comme coupable envers l'autre étudiant, qui ne cachait pas son attirance envers lui.  
Dean, lui, ne dormit pas non plus, et presque pour la même raison que Castiel : il ne pouvait pas s'enticher du mec que Benny avait dans son viseur. Benny était peut-être un ancien plan cul, comme l'avait gentiment souligné Sam, mais il restait son meilleur ami. Et on ne faisait pas ça à son meilleur pote. Dean tapa son oreiller et essaya de dormir. En vain.

Une semaine passa et avec elle, la fin des examens trimestriels de Castiel et Sam. Les étudiants, pour fêter la fin des exams, organisèrent une soirée. Sam et Castiel étaient bien entendu invité. Bien que le premier ait très envie d'y aller- après tout, Jessica y allait. Mais Castiel, lui, ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui, être au calme et lire. Ses deux frères allaient forcément être à cette soirée. Castiel aurait alors leur appartement rien que pour lui, et cette idée le ravissait. Mais il y avait une chose, dans son plan infaillible, que l'étudiant avait oublié : Sam et Benny.

Samuel Winchester aimait énormément passer du temps avec Castiel. Et ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était que ce dit meilleur ami vienne avec lui en soirée. Il passa alors plus d'une heure au téléphone avec Castiel afin de le convaincre de venir à cette soirée.

« Tu dois en profiter, Cass. Tu n'auras pas vingt ans toute ta vie, merde ! Viens avec moi à cette soirée ! »

-Sam, je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir. Je préfère lire un bon bouquin, avec un bon thé ou un chocolat chaud maison. Je n'ai pas envie de danser ni de boire.

« Tu n'es pas forcé de boire ni de danser, Cass ! »

-Et je vais faire quoi, si je ne fais pas les deux choses que tout le monde va faire pendant cette soirée ?

« Passer du temps avec Benny ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas de suite. L'affreuse nuit qu'il avait passée, une semaine avant, lui revenait en tête. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et souffla. Il dit à Sam qu'il allait y réfléchir, mais qu'il ne lui promettait rien. Une fois l'appel terminé, Castiel s'allongea sur son lit. Il mit un bras sur son visage et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. D'un certain point de vue, il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais en même temps, Sam serait vraiment content de le voir venir, de le voir se lâcher un peu... De le voir se comporter comme un jeune homme de vingt ans. Castiel soupira, se leva et s'approcha de sa commode. Il y chercha des vêtements un peu décontractés et envoya un SMS à Sam, lui demandant de passer le prendre à son appart' le soir même.

19h sonnèrent et Sam arriva devant l'appartement de Castiel. Il se gara et alla prévenir son ami qu'il était arrivé. L'étudiant sourit à la vue de son ami : ce dernier portait un jean simple et un t-shirt blanc légèrement transparent, le mettant très en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient, comme d'habitude, complètement brouillon. Mais le look complet lui donnait un air Bad-Boy diablement sexy, même pour le très hétéro Sam Winchester.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans la voiture de Sam et prirent la direction de la fraternité où la fête avait lieue. Une fois sur place, les deux amis rejoignirent leur groupe, au niveau des canapés. Meg, à la vue de Castiel, sauta sur ses jambes et alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, hurlant qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir ici. Les étudiants parlèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Sam et Jess s'éclipsèrent pour aller danser. Cass, Meg et Kevin continuèrent à parler un peu. Puis les deux étudiants laissèrent leur ami seul, afin d'aller danser à leur tour.

Castiel observa tout le monde et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était à peine 20h30, mais l'étudiant s'ennuyait. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui. Il se leva alors, et prit la direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'il put enfin respirer de l'air frais et non pas saturé de transpiration et d'herbe, il prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher. Il s'arrêta après quelques mètres et se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Il vit Benny et Dean, près de la fraternité, qui l'appelaient. Il alla les rejoindre.

-Hello Cass ! Fit Dean

-Salut Dean ! Salut Benny. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

-Ouais, commença Benny, Dean et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amitié. Un vieux truc.

Castiel n'avait pas quitté l'aîné Winchester des yeux. Et ce dernier en fit autant. Benny remarqua l'échange entre ses deux amis et il se mit à pouffer. Ce qui réveilla Dean, qui le regarda, une interrogation dans le regard.

-Bon, dit finalement Benny, cette soirée est véritablement nulle à chier. Je vais vous laisser. À demain Dean, a plus Cass.

Avant de partir, Benny attrapa son meilleur ami et lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher devant lui, et que Cass était tout à lui, s'il le voulait. Il lui sourit et s'en alla, laissant un Dean abasourdit derrière lui. Ce fut Castiel qui sortit le mécanicien de ses pensées. Dean se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il lui proposa ensuite, s'il n'avait rien de prévu, d'aller quelque part. Castiel sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'Impala. Dean démarra et ils prirent la direction de la sortie de la ville. Après une trentaine de minutes de route, Dean s'arrêta sur un parking, aux abords d'un grand lac. Il sortit de sa voiture, rapidement suivit par Castiel. Dean ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala, attrapa une couverture et un sac. Il tendit ce dernier à Castiel puis ferma sa voiture. Il se met ensuite en marche, suivit par Castiel.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent sur la colline à leur droite. Une fois en haut, Castiel remarqua qu'un parc était situé ici. Dean étala la couverture par terre et s'assit dessus, invitent d'un geste Castiel à faire pareil. Le jeune homme posa le sac devant lui et s'assit à coté du mécanicien. Les deux garçons restèrent plongés dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Dean se pencha en avant et attrapa le sac que Castiel avait porté. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un emballage aluminium. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un sandwich qu'il tendit à Castiel. Le jeune homme regarda le sandwich puis le visage de Dean, une interrogation dans le regard.

-Je comptais venir ici ce soir. Et seul. Mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être du bien, un peu de compagnie. Et comme je suis un gentil gars, je peux même partager ma nourriture.

Castiel le remercia et l'observa prendre l'autre sandwich. Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent en silence. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils s'allongèrent, épaule contre épaule, et regardèrent le ciel. Finalement, Dean soupira, faisant tourner le visage de Castiel vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? Demanda l'étudiant

-Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que je suis venu ici... Quand on était plus jeunes, avec Sam, cette colline était un peu comme notre repaire. On y venait presque tous les soirs. On regardait la mer, on mangeait, on s'imaginait qu'on était des aventuriers... Et le soir venu, on regardait le ciel, et on imaginait ce que chaque étoile pouvait être. Puis on a grandi et on est devenu plus matures.

Castiel regardait le jeune homme, dont le regard était rivé sur les étoiles. L'étudiant réfléchissait aux mots que le jeune mécanicien lui avait dits.

-Vous n'étiez pas immatures, tu sais. Vous étiez même plutôt matures, je trouve. (Dean regarda à son tour Castiel, l'incitant à continuer) Dans mes études, on nous apprend à analyser les actions des personnes pour déterminer diverses choses les concernant. Et quand tu me parles de toi et de Sam qui, plus jeunes, veniez ici pour regarder les étoiles, je peux te dire que vous n'étiez pas immatures. Loin de là. C'est une forme de deuil, si je me rappelle bien. Et pour faire un deuil, il faut un peu de maturité et de recul. Donc, en tant que psychanalyste à mes heures perdues, je peux te dire que vous étiez de bons petits hommes.

-Psychanalyste à tes heures perdues, hein ? Sourit Dean

-Faut bien que je m'entraîne. Et puis ça me fait travailler sur ma timidité, donc c'est une bonne chose.

Dean et Castiel ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Chacun analysait, à sa manière, l'autre, en fouillant dans leurs regards. Castiel remarqua que sont vis-à-vis était pensant, et réfléchissait beaucoup à quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tu as parlé de deuil. Sam t'a parlé de maman ?

-Une ou deux fois. Et simplement les grandes lignes. Je ne suis pas du genre à forcer les gens à ma parler de quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas envie ou qui les touche beaucoup. Après tout, je ne le fais pas, pourquoi les autres le feraient ?

À cet instant, Dean trouva Castiel encore plus attirant que d'habitude. Et le fait que Benny lui ait, plus ou moins, donné son accord faisait que Dean ne voulait que goûter les lèvres de l'étudiant. Le mécanicien se releva sur un bras, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Castiel. Il se pencha doucement vers ce dernier, lui laissant le temps de se reculer si jamais il ne voulait pas. Mais Castiel ne se recula pas. Il continua à noyer son regard dans celui de Dean.

Puis les quelques millimètres séparant leurs lèvres furent comblés. E baiser était chaste. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitaient rien. Ils profitaient. Dean était toujours accoudé et penché vers Castiel. Sa main libre reposait contre le ventre de l'étudiant, sans pour autant s'aventurer plus loin. Castiel avait ses mains posées sur la taille du mécanicien. Les deux jeunes hommes durent se séparer par manque d'air. Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils se regardaient, essoufflés mais souriants. Après quelques instant, Dean ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

-Je suis toujours réveillé ou je me suis endormi à côté de toi ?

-Je me posais la même question.

Le mécanicien sourit. Ce dernier se refléta sur le visage de l'étudiant, qui se redressa légèrement pour capturer ses jumelles à nouveau. Ce baiser fut plus intense que le premier. Dean caressait la lèvre inférieure de l'étudiant de sa langue. Castiel gémit doucement, laissant à Dean le passage ouvert vers sa langue. Lorsque les deux se rencontrèrent, les deux hommes gémirent de contentement. Le combat de la dominance n'eut pas lieu, Castiel laissant toute cette dernière à Dean. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une seconde fois, Dean colla son front contre celui de Castiel et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son ami. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes avant que Castiel ne frissonne. Dean ouvrit les yeux, se redressa légèrement et se mit rire.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Moi non plus. Mais si on reste ici, tu vas geler. Viens, il se fait tard, je te raccompagne.

Dean se releva, aida Castiel à en faire de même puis ramassa la couverture. Castiel attrapa le sac à dos du mécanicien et se retourna face à ce dernier. Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'Impala. Une fois dans l'habitacle, Dean alluma le chauffage, et laissa la voiture chauffer un peu avant de prendre la route. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et voyant l'heure qu'il était, jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étudiant. Qui vacillait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Le mécanicien sourit face à l'image d'un Castiel faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'endormir. Dean tendit sa main droite et attrapa la main gauche de Castiel dans la sienne. Il le tira gentiment jusqu'à lui -merci l'Impala de ne pas avoir de ceintures, et l'invita, silencieusement, à poser sa tête contre son épaule. « Je te réveille quand on est chez toi. »

Le trajet fut un peu plus long qu'à l'aller, Dean roulant plus lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'étudiant. Il n'y avait pensé qu'une fois Castiel endormit, mais ce dernier avait quand même eut une grosse journée. Il comprenait alors tout à fait pourquoi le jeune homme s'était endormi si facilement. Une fois garé, Dean secoua légèrement Castiel, en lui disant qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'étudiant s'étira, la tête toujours sur l'épaule du conducteur, et se redressa. Il remercia Dean de l'avoir raccompagné et sortit de la voiture. Castiel pensait que le mécanicien allait directement rentrer chez lui. C'est pourquoi, lorsque ce dernier sortit de la voiture et vint le rejoindre, il le regarda, une interrogation dans le regard.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte ? sourit Dean, tu es tellement fatigué que tu pourrais t'endormir contre elle. Et puis, continua-t-il en se rapprochant du garçon, je n'allais pas te laisser sans un baiser d'au revoir.

Castiel sourit doucement à Dean, et marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il inséra la clé et ouvrit la porte puis se retourna et fit face à Dean. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, avant que Castiel ne s'approche du mécanicien. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Le baiser était léger, doux, et Dean y répondit tout aussi doucement, encadrant le visage de Castiel de ses mains. Finalement, le mécanicien se recula, et sourit à l'étudiant. Il embrassa son front, lui caressa doucement les joues et le lâcha. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna à sa voiture. Castiel resta dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il entra ensuite chez lui, ferma la porte à clé et alla dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent ce soir-là, les deux jeunes hommes avaient un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres et ils s'endormirent doucement, pensant à l'autre.

À son réveil, le lendemain, Castiel avait reçu plusieurs messages de Sam, lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il était bien rentré et si rien ne lui était arrivé. Castiel répondit à son ami, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara du café, sortit trois tasses et fit cuire un peu de bacon et une omelette. Il servit toutes ses préparations et sortit en plus deux verres d'eau, accompagnés d'une aspirine, qu'il posa à côté de deux des trois tasses. Il commença à manger lorsque la porte de la chambre de Gabriel s'ouvrit, laissant place à son occupant. Ce dernier avait été réveillé par la bonne odeur de nourriture. Il s'approcha de Castiel, posa un baiser sur sa tête et prit place sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il attrapa l'aspirine et le verre d'eau puis il dévora son petit-déjeuner. Balthazar vint rejoindre ses deux frères quelques minutes plus tard et copia les gestes de son prédécesseur. Puis les trois garçons parlèrent de leurs plans pour la journée à venir. Balth sortait avec sa petite amie toute la journée -ils fêtaient leurs deux ans ensemble, et Balthazar voulait vraiment fêter ça. Gabe était invité chez un pote à lui, pour faire un marathon jeux-pizza-BCAM.

-BCAM ? Demanda son plus jeune frère

-Beaux Culs à Mater. Tu n'es pas le seul attiré par la gente masculine, Cassie. Et je dois bien avouer que ton petit copain est diablement attirant.

-Dean et moi, on n'est pas... Enfin, je veux dire...

-Vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? Demanda Balthazar

-Non. On n'est pas ensemble non plus. Je... C'est un très bon ami... Enfin, je crois...

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? Demanda Gabriel, très intéressé par la discussion qu'il avait lancée.

-On s'est simplement embrassés hier. Y a rien eu de plus. Je ne sais même pas si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

-Tu vas le voir aujourd'hui ? Demanda son aîné

-Je... Il travaille et puis... Je ne saurais pas trop quoi faire si j'allais le voir à son travail...

-Appelle-le, et propose lui de déjeuner avec toi. S'il dit non, c'est un connard, s'il dit oui, tu as ma bénédiction !

-Gabriel...

Castiel souffla face à ses frères. Tout paraissait si facile lorsqu'ils en parlaient. Mais Castiel ne se voyait pas inviter Dean à un déjeuner. Il allait bégayer tout le long de son appel et résultat, Dean allait raccrocher ou se moquer de lui. Et ce n'était pas l'objectif de la journée de l'étudiant. Et puis, de toute manière, comment appeler une personne dont on a ni le numéro de portable ni celui du travail ? Castiel soupira, et regarda ses deux frères se préparer pour leur journée. Castiel attrapa son portable et envoya un message un Sam, lui demandant le nom du garage où Dean travaillait. Sam lui donna le nom et l'adresse et lui envoya un second message, dans lequel il lui demandait la raison de cette demande. Castiel lui répondit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans l'Impala et qu'il allait demander à Dean de lui rendre. Sam ne répondit rien après. Castiel alla donc se préparer et, une fois près, se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus en face de chez lui. Il s'arrêta près du garage où Dean travaillait et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme rousse était assise derrière un bureau et semblait très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Castiel s'approcha et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du bureau et attendit que la jeune femme relève les yeux -merci Timidité ! Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le jeune étudiant entrer. Elle s'excusa de en pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et lui demanda de quoi il avait besoin.

-Je hum... Je voulais savoir si Dean était là... On m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici et-

-Dean est là, oui. Il est avec un client pour le moment. Vous voulez que j'aille le prévenir ?

-Non, je hum... Je vais l'attendre ici.

Castiel se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de l'entrée. Il regarda quelques instants autours de lui, observant les différents prix et médailles affichés. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la vitre à sa droite, qui donnait sur le garage. Il regarda dans cette direction avant de se lever et de s'en approcher. Il observa les trois mécaniciens qui travaillaient ainsi que les clients qui déambulaient dans l'atelier. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Dean. Le jeune homme était dos à Castiel et travaillait sur une voiture. L'étudiant ne put empêcher ses yeux d'observer plus amplement le jeune mécanicien. Castiel pouffa alors en repensant à ce que son frère lui avait dit. Dean faisait bien partit des BCAM, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il reste face à la fenêtre quelques instants puis il vit le mécanicien se redresser et fermer le capot de la voiture. Castiel se détourna alors de la vitre et retourna s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que Dean, accompagné de son client, n'arrive. Le regard du mécanicien croisa celui de Castiel. Le jeune homme sourit puis se tourna vers son client. Il lui rappela deux trois choses au sujet de sa voiture, puis il le salua et se dirigea vers l'étudiant. Ce dernier se mit debout et sourit au mécano. Dean fit signe à Castiel de le suivre et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Dean alla se laver les mains puis se retourna face à l'étudiant.

-Alors, commença-t-il, que me vaut cette visite ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part. Tous les deux. Enfin si tu as du temps libre, hein. Je ne voudrais pas que tu viennes avec moi juste parce que je suis venu ou quoi. Après si tu as du travail, je peux repasser plus tard ou...

-Ce midi, ça me va. Il y a un restau' qui fait les meilleurs burgers de la ville pas loin. Laisse-moi deux minutes, je me change et on y va. Si tu es toujours ok, bien sûr!  
Dean sortit de la pièce où ils étaient et laissa Castiel seul quelques minutes. Le jeune homme se retint de justesse de hurler et de danser sa joie. Après tout, évitons de terrifier Dean lorsqu'il reviendra. Lorsque le jeune mécano revint, Castiel le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et ils prirent la route. Arrivés devant le restaurant, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture. Castiel s'avança en direction de la porte, mais Dean lui attrapa le bras. L'étudiant se retourna face au mécanicien et eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant que les lèvres du jeune homme se posent sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et lent. Dean se recula et sourit à Castiel.

-Je n'avais pas eu mon "Bonjour".

L'étudiant rougit légèrement. Dean rigola et attrapa la main du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et une serveuse les guida vers une table. Ils regardèrent la carte, puis Dean conseilla à Castiel de prendre le « Bacon&Fries ». L'étudiant sourit, face à l'enthousiasme de son vis-à-vis. Lorsque le serveur arriva, Dean commanda pour les deux jeunes hommes. Une fois leurs commandes arrivées, les deux garçons mangèrent tranquillement, mais ne dirent rien. Dean avala son hamburger à une vitesse folle, se retrouvant à regarder la nourriture de Castiel avec envie. L'étudiant rigola face aux yeux de chiot que lui faisait Dean. Il ne résista pas longtemps et lui donna ses frites, pouffant face aux étoiles apparaissant dans les yeux du mécanicien.

À la fin du repas, les deux jeunes hommes se disputèrent pour savoir qui devait payer le repas de l'autre. Castiel avait, pour argument, que c'était lui qui avait proposé au mécanicien de venir manger avec lui. Donc c'était à lui de payer. Mais Dean ne voulait rien entendre et voulait inviter Castiel qui, étant étudiant, ne devait pas avoir de revenus monstres. Finalement, ce fut le mécanicien qui l'emporta. Il paya les deux repas et les deux garçons purent sortir du restaurant. Castiel boudait et Dean trouvait ça vraiment attendrissant. Il attrapa la main de l'étudiant et le tira vers lui. Il le plaqua doucement contre la portière de l'Impala et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Le baiser était doux et lent. Castiel oublia rapidement pourquoi il faisait la tête et laissa Dan accéder à sa langue. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit le mécanicien se coller un peu plus à lui. Ils mirent fin au baiser et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, front contre front. Puis Castiel troubla ce moment de silence.

-Je... Je me posais une question, Dean...

-Je t'écoute, Cass...

-Toi et moi... Je veux dire, on se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais je... Je ne crois pas que notre comportement soit celui de deux amis... Du moins, je ne fais pas ça avec Sam... Ou avec Kevin...

-J'espère bien que tu n'embrasses pas mon frère, répliqua Dean, ce serait vraiment bizarre. Et puis, pour nous... Je ne sais pas... Que veux-tu que nous soyons, Castiel?

Le jeune Novak semblait hésiter. D'un coté, il voulait Dean près de lui. Il se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune homme et il était définitivement attiré par lui. Mais un "mais" persistait. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça et Castiel avait peur de ce que pourrait devenir leur amitié si jamais tout ne se passait pas bien. Il y avait aussi Sam. Si jamais lui et Dean se séparaient et qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien n'avoir à faire avec l'autre, que ferait Sam ?

Dean semblait comprendre que le jeune homme était tracassé par quelque chose. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Castiel et lui caressa doucement les os des hanches de ses pouces. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de la tête de l'étudiant, forçant ce dernier à poser son visage contre son l'épaule. L'étudiant soupira et frotta son nez contre la gorge de Dean. Ce dernier lui demanda alors si tout allait bien. Castiel hocha doucement la tête et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Dean, joignant ses mains contre la nuque du mécanicien. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, laissant Castiel réfléchir calmement, pendant que Dean jouait doucement avec ses cheveux. Ce fut Castiel qui interrompit le silence, faisant part de ses inquiétudes à Dean.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi, commença l'étudiant, mais... Je ne sais pas... Je suis habitué aux couples qui se tournent autour pendants des lustres et qui ne se mettent ensemble qu'au bout d'un an voire plus. Et là, toi et moi, on est très proches, on... On agit presque comme un couple, mais je... J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. Toi et moi. Je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié soit gâchée parce qu'on a voulu se mettre ensemble trop vite ou que, finalement, on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'était peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble. Et puis il y a Sam aussi et je-

-Ne pense pas à Sam, on a sa bénédiction

-Sa bénédiction ? Castiel se redressa et regarda Dean dans les yeux, comment ça "sa bénédiction" ?

-Sam va devenir avocat, Cass. Il comprend tout et avant tout le monde. Avant même les concernés. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu étais à la maison et qu'on a regardé le "Seigneur des anneaux" ? Lorsque tu es rentré chez toi, Sam et moi, on était dans la cuisine. Et il a commencé à me parler de toi. Et... Je lui ai clairement dit que je te trouvais hyper sexy et attirant. Mais vu sa réaction, il le savait déja. Puis il m'a fait comprendre qu'il préférait te voir avec moi plutôt qu'avec Benny. Donc on a sa bénédiction.

-Merde Benny... Merde, j'y avait pas pensé...

Castiel essaya de se reculer, mais Dean le ramena contre lui.

-Attends Dean, je... Avec Benny c'est compliqué, mais je...

-Il m'a dit que c'était ok. L'autre soir, à la fête, on a parlé deux minutes et, en gros, il s'en fout si tu vas avec lui ou avec moi. Bon, un autre problème que je peux régler ?

Castiel regarda le mécanicien, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il attrapa les mains de Dean et les posa sur ses hanches. Il s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le mécano. Ce dernier se laissa faire, appréciant de voir Castiel prendre les rênes. Le baiser passa rapidement de doux à sauvage, les deux langues entamant une danse endiablée. Les mains de Dean remontèrent sur le dos de Castiel avant d'encadrer le visage de ce dernier. Il lui caressa doucement les joues de ses pouces, pendant que l'étudiant descendait ses mains sur la taille du jeune mécanicien. Les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, reprenant lentement leurs esprits.

Puis Dean souffla doucement puis rigola doucement, entraînant Castiel avec lui. Ils rigolèrent quelques instants puis s'installèrent dans l'Impala. Ils prirent la route menant au garage. Arrivés à leur destination, les deux garçons sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la salle des employés. Dean alla mettre sa combinaison de travail et rejoignit Castiel. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, puis Dean demanda à l'étudiant ce qu'il allait faire de son après-midi.

-J'hésite entre rester te regarder travailler, parce que cette combinaison te met vraiment en valeur, ou aller réviser.

-Je serais flatté que tu restes me mater, mais tu vas vite t'ennuyer. Et puis tu ne vas pas réviser, tu sors de tes exams. Vas lire, vas te promener, vas au ciné... Et puis ce soir, si ça te dit, je t'emmène manger dans un autre restau' et on ira sur la colline de la plage. Si ça te tente.

-Avec plaisir.

Castiel sourit gentiment au jeune homme puis se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et Castiel prit la direction de la sortie. Il se retourna à la dernière seconde pour regarder Dean, lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit du garage. Le jeune étudiant se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus et attendit qu'un arrive. Il se dirigea vers le centre-ville et prit la direction du cinéma. Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder des films et encore moins de sortir pour aller en voir. Ses études étaient tellement prenantes qu'il avait tout juste le temps de lire un livre. Il regarda les affiches des films qui passaient. Il décida d'aller voir un film d'action, où le personnage principal devait survivre dans un monde post-apocalyptique détruit par une bombe nucléaire. Le film dura près de deux heures, mais fut véritablement captivant. Castiel sortit du cinéma et prit son téléphone. Il regarda l'heure puis s'il avait eu des messages. Ses deux frères voulaient des nouvelles de son déjeuner avec Dean, et Sam lui demandait s'il voulait aller manger avec lui le soir même. Castiel répondit à tout le monde puis marcha en ville.

Il s'arrêta dans une librairie, pour s'acheter un nouveau livre, puis dans des boutiques de vêtements, espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait. Il se dirigea, une fois tous ses achats fait, vers l'arrêt de bus. L'étudiant prit la direction du garage. N'ayant pas demandé à Dean à quelle heure il terminait, il ne savait pas s'il avait le temps ou non de retourner poser ses affaires chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le garage, il se dirigea vers l'Impala et se posa contre la porte, ses sacs à ses pieds. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes avant un homme barbu ne sorte du garage et ne se dirige vers lui. Son côté bourru effraya légèrement l'étudiant, qui hésita entre rester et attendre de savoir ce que l'homme voulait ou courir sans se retourner. Il resta finalement sans bouger, regardant avec attention l'homme s'approcher de lui.

-Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais cette voiture n'est pas un siège. Je ne suis pas sûr que son propriétaire apprécie que vous vous installiez de cette manière dessus.

-Je hum... Je suis un ami de Dean, je heu... On doit se voir ce soir et hum... Il... Il ne m'a pas dit à quelle heure il terminait alors du coup je heu... Je suis venu l'attendre au garage. Mais les sièges à l'intérieur sont pour les clients donc heu je... Je me suis dit que j'allais l'attendre ici, mais heu... Si ça dérange, je vais aller l'attendre plus loin ou-

-Wow wow wow, calme toi fiston. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Dean. J'aurais dû le dire différemment, désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Viens avec moi, tu vas aller t'installer dans l'espace employé. Tu seras plus à l'aise et Dean te verra tout de suite comme ça.

Les deux hommes prirent la direction du garage. L'homme se présenta à Castiel sous le nom de Bobby. Nom que le jeune étudiant avait déjà entendu comme celui du propriétaire du garage dont Dean et Sam avaient déjà parlé. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce réservée aux employés. Bobby indiqua à Castiel où il pouvait poser ses sacs et lui dit de s'installer. Il lui montra où se trouvaient les verres, si jamais il voulait boire quelque chose. Puis l'homme sortit de la pièce et retourna travailler. Castiel s'installa sur un des fauteuils et attrapa le sac contenant son nouveau livre. Il commença sa lecture et ne vit pas le temps passer. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains se poser contre sa taille et quelqu'un se coller contre son dos.

-Salut mon ange, fit Dean

-Dean ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Le mécanicien rigola et se pencha un peu plus afin de poser son nez contre le cou de l'étudiant. Ce dernier se mit à rire quand le jeune homme recouvrit son cou et sa gorge de petits baisers.

-Arrête, tu me chatouilles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda le mécanicien, tu es arrivé tôt. J'ai encore une petite heure de boulot avant de finir.

-Je ne le savais pas, tu as oublié de me dire à quelle heure tu finissais. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre près de ta voiture. Puis ton patron m'a vu et est venu me dire de partir, que tu ne serais pas content que quelqu'un se pose contre ta voiture. Puis je lui ai dit que je te connaissais et il m'a dit de venir ici t'attendre.

-Haha. J'imagine Bobby sortir avec une clé à molette pour venir te taper avec. Bon, je fais au plus vite avec mon dernier client et on y va. À tout à l'heure.

Le mécanicien se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement l'étudiant. Il se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers l'accueil, où son client l'attendait. Castiel retourna à sa lecture. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut suite au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Dean apparut alors, changé et attrapa un verre pour boire un peu d'eau. Il se retourna et sourit doucement à l'étudiant, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Dean s'approcha de lui et se pencha, lui volant un rapide baiser.

-On y va ?

Castiel acquiesça et se mit debout. Il s'étira puis rangea son livre et prit ses sacs. Dean lui tint la porte et les deux hommes se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'Impala. Dean ouvrit le coffre, permettant à Castiel de se débarrasser de ses sacs. L'étudiant remarqua que la couverture qu'ils avaient utilisée quelque temps auparavant était encore dans la voiture. Ils s'installèrent ensuite et Dean démarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, passant devant le restaurant où ils étaient allé mangé plus tôt. Puis Castiel commença à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait : il s'approchait de la plage.

Un sourire illumina son visage et Dean ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Une fois l'Impala garée, Dean attrapa de nouveau la main de Castiel et le guida dans la direction opposée à la colline. Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge située à flanc de falaise. Dean ouvrit la porte galamment à Castiel et l'étudiant entra. La serveuse leur indiqua une table et ils passèrent commande rapidement. Leur table était située devant une grande baie vitrée. De ce fait, les deux jeunes hommes avaient une vue sur la mer. Leurs mains étaient jointes et les yeux de Castiel brillaient. Dean sourit à cette vue et l'étudiant lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire comme ça.

-Toi, répondis le mécanicien, tu me fais sourire comme ça. Tes yeux qui brillent à la vue de l'eau, toi quand tu crois me mater sans que je l'aie vu. Toi qui relis tes cours. Toi qui rougis quand je te croises dans ma salle de bains. Toi qui n'as jamais vu "Star Wars" ou " Le Seigneur des anneaux". Toi tout cours. Le jeune Castiel Novak. C'est toi qui me fais sourire.

-Tu deviens tout niais, rigolas Castiel, ça fait bizarre. C'est tout le contraire de ce que devrais être un mécano en veste de cuir.

-Stéréotype, Cass.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se dévorer du regard jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne avec leurs assiettes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, savourant leur repas. 0 la fin de ce dernier, ils reprirent le chemin pour rejoindre l'Impala. Dean ouvrit le coffre et attrapa la couverture pliée. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la colline et s'installèrent comme la fois précédente. À un bras ou une jambe près. Les deux hommes, une fois bien installés, regardèrent les étoiles, main dans la main. À un moment, Dean fit un mouvement pour se redresser. Il passa son bras gauche au-dessus de Castiel, sa main droite toujours dans la gauche de l'étudiant.

Ils croisèrent leurs regards puis Dean se baissa doucement et posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'étudiant. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement pendant quelques minutes puis Dean mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, demanda à ce dernier de le laisser entrer. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent un ballet endiablé. Les respirations s'accélérèrent et les mains se firent plus entreprenantes. Celles de Castiel caressaient le dos de Dean, tandis que celles de ce dernier tenaient la taille de l'étudiant. La main gauche de Dean descendit sur la hanche du jeune homme, provoquant un léger gémissement. Ils interrompirent leur baiser et se regardèrent. Puis Dean sourit.

-Tu veux qu'on reste ici ou tu as assez d'énergie pour rejoindre l'Impala et atteindre mon appart'?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean se redressa, aida Castiel remettre debout et attrapa rapidement la couverture. Ils marchèrent très rapidement, proche du pas de course, et s'installèrent rapidement sur les sièges de l'Impala. Ils arrivèrent tellement vite chez le mécano que Castiel se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu tous ses points de permis. Dean ouvrit la porte à la volée, tirant Castiel derrière lui. Une fois la porte refermée, l'étudiant se retrouva plaqué contre elle, la bouche de Dean contre la sienne et les hanches du mécanicien pressées contre les siennes.

Le baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste. Il était sauvage et endiablé. Les deux corps bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, s'excitant de plus en plus. Dean descendit dans le cou de Castiel, ce dernier ne retenant pas ses gémissements. Les mains de Castiel se posèrent sur les épaules de Dean et l'étudiant poussa doucement le mécano en arrière. Les mains de Dean se posèrent sous les cuisses de l'étudiant, le soulevant doucement. Castiel enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis Dean se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fit tomber l'étudiant sur le lit et se pencha sur lui.

Il embrassa son cou, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise, continuant son chemin de baisers. Arrivé au niveau du jean, Dean se redressa et embrassa Castiel. Ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur les fesses du mécanicien et les lui massa. Dean gémit alors et se redressa, regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il se mit à genoux et enleva son t-shirt. Castiel se redressa à son tour et fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. Une fois par terre, il embrassa le ventre de Dean, ses mains toujours à leur place. Le mécanicien haleta sous le traitement se l'étudiant. Il repoussa doucement le jeune homme, l'embrassa à nouveau et redescendit le long de son corps. Il se recula et s'agenouilla par terre, face au lit et face au jean de l'étudiant.

Il déboutonna le jean et baissa la braguette, libérant l'érection d'une partie de sa prison de tissus. Le jean glissa le long des jambes de Castiel et la bouche de Dean se posa sur la bosse très apparente. Castiel s'arqua, gémissant le nom de son futur amant. Sa main gauche serra les draps pendant que la droite se perdait dans les cheveux du mécanicien. Ce dernier sourit contre la verge et retira le boxer, dernière barrière avant de pouvoir toucher le membre de l'étudiant. Dean l'embrassa de tout son long, faisant haleter plus fort le jeune homme. Puis il le prit dans sa bouche, faisant s'arquer le dos de Castiel et crier ce dernier.

Les mouvements de Dean étaient lents. Ses joues étaient creusées, apportant encore plus de sensations au jeune homme. Castiel haletait et gémissait sans arrêt, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Dean. Il tira finalement dessus, signalant à son amant qu'il était très proche de la délivrance. Dean se redressa, tout sourire et embrassa Castiel. Ce dernier posa ses mains contre la bosse du pantalon de Dean et le déboutonna. Il le fit glisser, accompagné du boxer du mécanicien, libérant la verge du jeune homme. Une fois les deux hommes nus, Dean embrassa de nouveau son étudiant, frottant leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre.

Dean se redressa finalement, et se pencha vers sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il embrassa de nouveau l'étudiant puis se redressa sur ses genoux. Il écarta les cuisses de Castiel et se plaça entre elles. Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et en déposa sur ses doigts. Il posa le tube près de lui et se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme. Il posa un doigt contre l'intimité de Castiel, et fit tourner son doigt, humidifiant l'entrée de l'étudiant. Il appuya doucement contre cette dernière, commençant à enfoncer son index sans l'antre chaude de l'étudiant. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Dean rompit de baiser et posa son front contre celui de Castiel. Il enfonça entièrement son doigt et attendit une réaction de Castiel.

Il commença alors à bouger lentement, étirant les chairs de son amant. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de mouvements avant de pouvoir glisser un autre doigt, faisant soupirer Castiel. Dean embrasa son cou, pendant que ses doigts faisaient un mouvement de ciseau.s Il ajouta un troisième doigt et Castiel se crispa. Dean attendit deux minutes puis bougea à nouveau, faisant gémir d'extase l'étudiant. Dean se redressa alors, glissant ses doigts hors de l'antre de Castiel. Il attrapa le préservatif et l'enfila. Il se coucha au-dessus de l'étudiant et guida son membre vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier gémit quand il sentit le gland contre lui. Dean l'embrassa et commença à pousser, entrant doucement en Castiel. Ce dernier se crispa, forçant Dean à ralentir. Le mécano avança doucement, caressant Castiel pour l'aider à se détendre.

Lorsque finalement ses cuisses entrèrent en contact avec les fesses de l'étudiant, ils soufflèrent tous les deux. Dean embrassa le visage de Castiel, le laissant s'habituer à lui. Un mouvement de hanche informa le mécanicien qu'il pouvait bouger. Il fit de lents mais longs mouvements de hanches, faisant gémir son amant. Puis ses coups s'accélérèrent et Castiel ne retint plus ses gémissements ni ses cris. Dean se redressa, passant un bras dans le dos de Castiel. Il s'assit sur ses talons, les cuisses de Castiel de part et d'autre des siennes. Il incita l'étudiant à bouger, ses mains tenant ses fesses. Dean embrassait la gorge offerte, et gémissait contre elle. Castiel se crispa, un long gémissement sortant de sa gorge. Dean comprit qu'il venait de heurter le point sensible du jeune homme.

Il les fit retomber sur le lit et entama des mouvements très longs et très rapides, ressortant tout le temps de l'antre du jeune homme et frappant sa prostate à chaque fois. Quelques coups suffirent pour faire hurler Castiel, le faisant se déverser entre les deux ventres. Dean fit deux trois mouvements avant de venir à son tour. Il s'effondra sur le jeune homme. Dean se leva sur un bras, retira le préservatif, le noua et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il se mit sur le dos et Castiel vint se coller contre lui. Ils reprirent doucement leur respiration.

-Putain, si j'avais su, commença l'étudiant, que c'était aussi bon le sexe, j'aurais commencé plus tôt.

Dean rigola et entoura les hanches de l'étudiant d'un de ses bras. De l'autre, il tira le drap sur eaux, les couvrant doucement.

-Et moi, je suis très content que tu aies attendu. Comme ça, je sais que je t'ai eu que pour moi.

Castiel posa son menton entre les pectoraux de Dean et le regarda dans les yeux. Il sourit doucement et se redressa, posant ses lèvres sur celles du mécanicien. Il se réinstalla, sa main sur le cœur de son amant. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, bien au chaud dans les bras de l'autre. Quand Castiel se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva, attrapa sa chemise et son boxer et les enfila. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, cherchant où pouvait être Dean. Il le trouva en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autours du corps de son amant, ses mains à plat sur son ventre. Il embrassa doucement la nuque du jeune homme puis posa sa joue contre son dos, respirant l'odeur de Dean. Finalement, ce dernier se tourna dans le cercle de bras de Castiel. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de l'étudiant et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda le mécanicien, j'ai préparé des choses, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu manges le matin.

Castiel se tourna, faisant bouger Dean en même temps et regarda ce que le jeune homme avait préparé. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine du mécanicien et sourit.  
-Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir tout fait avec amour, je vais prendre un peu de tout. Mais uniquement si tu mange avec moi.

Dean leur servit chacun une assiette, composée de fruits, d'un croissant et de céréales, le tout accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange. Dean prit un café et Castiel opta pour un thé. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon. Dean posa le plateau sur la table basse, qu'il rapprocha du canapé. Il s'assit dessus, suivit par Castiel. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à manger puis Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers la DVD-thèque. Il fouilla rapidement puis attrapa une boite. Il se retourna face à Dean et lui tendit le coffret du « Seigneur des anneaux », un petit sourire timide sur son visage. Dean attrapa le coffret, se leva, embrassa chastement le jeune homme et mit le DVD des « Deux Tours » dans le lecteur. Il retourna s'asseoir près du jeune homme et lança le film. Ils déjeunèrent, captivés par le film. Puis Dean sentit Castiel s'allonger contre lui. Il leur fallut deux minutes avant de trouver une position agréable, mais une fois celle-ci trouvée, ils ne bougèrent plus. La fin du film arriva et Castiel regarda l'heure.

-Je devrais peut-être aller me préparer, dit l'étudiant, mes frères vont se demander où je suis passé.

Les deux amants se levèrent. Castiel alla dans la chambre et s'habilla. Il croisa Dean, qui entra à son tour, alors qu'il allait à la salle de bains. Une fois les deux jeunes hommes prêts, ils montèrent dans l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement des Novak. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Dean récupéra les sacs de Castiel, avant qu'ils ne les oublient, puis il raccompagna Castiel jusque devant sa porte. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis l'étudiant s'approcha un peu plus du mécanicien, qu'il embrassa. Ce fut le moment que Gabriel choisit pour ouvrir en grand la porte de la maison.

-Hey, beau-frère ! Règles de la maison : le sexe, c'est dans la chambre. Le gamin, à la maison avant 23h les veilles de cours. Le week-end, il est à toi. Mais le dimanche midi, c'est repas de famille ici. Ça te va ?

-Heu... Oui, oui. Mais uniquement si je peux amener mon petit frère aux repas.

-Ça marche ! BALTH, Cassie est devenu un grand !

Castiel cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son amant, qui lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'on a l'autorisation de nos familles respectives. C'est une bonne chose, non ?

Dean rigola au grognement de Castiel. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison et rejoignirent la chambre de l'étudiant, sous les yeux de ses deux frères. Ces derniers se regardèrent, un sourire sur leurs visages. Ils se tapèrent dans la main puis regardèrent le jeune couple ressortir. « Décidément, Cassie a bien de la chance, pensa Gabriel, il s'est trouvé un BCAM, quand même ! »


End file.
